


Halocene Nights

by Astr



Series: Technotics and Heavenly Bodies [3]
Category: Hyperdrive (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Assumptions, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, even more anger, he is an anger noodle, more anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: Neil's feelings about Stella's home.
Relationships: Neil (Hyperdrive)/Stella (Hyperdrive)
Series: Technotics and Heavenly Bodies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875853





	Halocene Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For Allie

Fucking typical. Not only does she do impossible physical tasks all day, but she's mad at me for having opinions about it. Maybe she shouldn't consort with the meat. Or just buy eggs at the store like everyone else. Is she some kind of hipster? Ugh.

Then she goes on and on about the boring as fuck history of this dump. Great great whatever grandparents and hard work and blah blah blah. I should never have bothered to pretend to be interested. I mean, I guess this is why she's always so fucking tired at night. She gets up way too early. It can't be healthy. Not that anything about her is healthy. Maybe if she slept more she would lose a little weight. I dunno.

Admittedly, it was kind of hot when she decimated those logs. All I could think about was those hands around my neck, squeezing until just before I passed out. Fuck I'm almost worked up just thinking about it now, after. Of course she had to wink like some fucking slut and ruin it. Ugh. Gross. It seemed to take the wind out of her sails, though, so to speak. Or maybe it was just not taking a fucking break for six damn hours. Whatever. I still got my rocks off in the shower. 

But then she had that stupid face when I woke up. Ugh. I bet she was thinking about kids or some fucking thing like that. Ew. Not that I never want spawn, but with her? Fuck no. Our relationship is based on fulfilling needs. That's fucking it. She keeps trying to make it more but she can dream all she wants. My heart is set on my queen. My Luna. Not some meat-headed fat thing that dreams of having babies to work her old-ass farm shit. Unlike her, I have goals. Big ones. Ones she could never fucking understand.

She knows how I feel. She knows I'm just stringing her on until my goddess realizes we're meant to be. Until I can get her and me the fuck off this filthy planet. Go somewhere important, worthy of our station. Leave this cow and her impossible dreams behind.

It's almost funny, though. Whenever I tell Luna about her (Stella, Neil. Her name is Stella. Can't forget again or she'll get all fucking mopey again), she acts all happy for me. Or disinterested. It's so obvious she's jealous but trying to play nice. I relish it. 

Though, I will say, it's also hilarious to see the girl- (Stella) get all pouty when I describe Luna to her. You'd think she'd actually be happy. One of us has to find something better and it sure as fuck isn't going to be her. Not spending all fucking day in this fucking shithole with these massive horse assholes and these dumbass cow things and those. Fucking. Chickens.

Ugh.

I'll think of them next time I work through a 50 piece Space-McNugget from Future-McDonalds.

And there she goes again looking like I killed her puppy. Fuck me I almost feel bad. But it's just  _ too _ pathetic. She's a big girl. In both senses. She can get over herself. Maybe if she didn't eat just like those giant ass pigs. Obviously she's working out, isn't diet supposed to help with that? Whatever. I don't really care. I'm just waiting. Letting her think she's gotten something good. Using her all I want, like the slut she is, until my time comes.

Luna's gonna explode any day now. I can feel it. Soon. Soon.

Fuck, she better. I don't know how much longer I can play house like this with this whale. The sex almost isn't worth having to deal with those sad eyes, that pathetic little lip quiver when she's trying not to cry, like some overemotional baby. Honestly.

Maybe I'll give it a nudge. Imply unrest in this rock solid foundation. Maybe Luna just needs an in. Yeah.

Yeah.

I'll just weave a little web of longing for better, for not being satisfied, and of course she'll see it for the challenge it is. Step up to the plate. Get me the hell outta here.

And never make me look at any of these fucking animals again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this self-indulgent rage fest.


End file.
